Wall-mountable switch assemblies providing on/off control of an electrical load, such as a lamp, are well known. Known switch assemblies include switch mechanisms actuated by a toggle supported for pivoting movement by a user. Known switch assemblies also include switch mechanisms actuated by pushbuttons supported for reciprocal sliding movement. Inward translation of the pushbutton in response to force applied by a user's finger actuates the switch mechanism. The pushbutton is outwardly biased to provide for return of the switch following release of the applied force.
The switch mechanisms used in known pushbutton switches are varied in their construction. Known pushbutton switches include pen-type switch mechanisms as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,106 to Armitage. It is also known to provide a pushbutton actuated switch with a ratcheting switch mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,215 to Stefani. It is also known to provide a pushbutton switch in which electrical circuit switching occurs only upon the release stroke of the pushbutton as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,328 to Hansen.
The force required to actuate the switch mechanism of a pushbutton switch will vary through the pushbutton range of movement between the fully-released position and the fully-engaged, hard stop, position. The actuation force will vary because of the resistance developed for outwardly biasing the pushbutton and the resistance presented by the switch mechanism against switching actuation.
The relationship between the pushbutton biasing resistance and the switch mechanism resistance affects user perception regarding quality of construction. Improper distribution between these two resistances can adversely affect tactile feedback presented to a user during the input stroke of the pushbutton. A pushbutton switch presenting an excessively large pushbutton biasing resistance, for example, can diminish tactile perception of transition associated with switching of the switch mechanism. The switching actuation of these switches tends to become masked by the biasing resistance and may feel “mushy” to a user. Conversely, a pushbutton switch having an excessively small pushbutton biasing resistance will create a sudden transition in resistance when the switch mechanism is engaged, which may present a jarring feedback in the nature of an impact with an obstacle.